


Of Lots of Paperwork..(and Maybe Some Awkward Eye Contact)

by siriuslydontcare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Office AU, The Marauders - Freeform, the marauders au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydontcare/pseuds/siriuslydontcare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black wants to spend his time at concerts and all around having a good time, but instead he's stuck at a boring office desk. So when a new coworker catches his eye, it doesn't take long for him to approach him.</p>
<p>(AN- this is honestly my first wolfstar fic so if they're ooc i apologize)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lots of Paperwork..(and Maybe Some Awkward Eye Contact)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PROBABLY DREADFULLY OOC

If there is one thing Sirius Black thought he was going to do with is life, it definitely wasn't office work. He'd much rather spend his time a concert or hell even reading a book. The only bright side of his job was his best mates James and Peter, even though James' hopeless pining after Lily Evans could be down right irritating. His job had tons of downsides, but if you asked Sirius the biggest one was Snivelus, a charming nick name they'd given Severus Snape. Snivelus was a kiss ass and about as infuriating as they come. Even through out all this, Sirius still would rather do something more interesting with his time. At least that was true in the beginning.

Everything started off normally, James was chatting up Lily, Peter was making copies, Snape was being Snape, and Sirius was, well, Sirius was goofing around, so when someone new arrived none of them even noticed. That was until everyone's lunch break, which went a little like this. Peter and James were having a serious discussion on whether or not it was possible to cheat at tic-tac-toe, while Lily rolled her eyes in the corner. Sirius was busy accusing Snape of taking his favorite stapler, to which Snape said he wouldn't ever want to touch any of Sirius' disease ridden stuff. Sudden laughter filled the room, and everyone stopped talking. "Who the heck are you?!" Peter questioned, in not the most polite tone.

"I- uh- I'm new." the man mumbled.

"Obliviously, mate. That doesn't answer the question though."

"My name is Remus Lupin. I- uh am going to work here now."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin. Name's Peter."

"Hi."

Deciding the stranger was not out to kill them, slowly the other introduced themselves. This event continued to be the most interesting to happen that day. Everyone dove back into their work, except for Sirius who had taken to staring at Remus while he wasn't looking. "I think i'm in love," he told James.

"That's bloody ridiculous. He's only just arrived, and you've said a total of three words to him."

"It's called love at first sight, you wanker."

When the end of Sirius' shift approached he decided he should talk to his soon to be partner. "...So. If you haven't got any plans do you think you'd wanna go out for a bite to eat with me? I don't bite."

Remus, who had been slighlty scared at Sirius' sudden appearance, looked him over almost profiling him. "I don't think so actually. I'm pretty tired. I think i might just turn in for the night. No offense."

"None taken. I'm feeling pretty tired myself. Maybe tomorrow??"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Great. Well goodnight."

"You too."

And with that the two went their separate ways.


End file.
